Wallasalki
|name = Wallasalki |image = |release = 1 August 2005 |update = Waterbirth Island |members = Yes |level = 98 |hitpoints = 120 |slaylvl = No |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |immune = No |attack style = Magic |attack speed = 4 |max hit = 29 |weakness = Ranged |always drops = Bones |examine = A fearsome magical creature from the deep. |immunepoison = No |immunevenom = No |att = 1 |str = 1 |def = 80 |mage = 100 |range = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 100 |dslash = 150 |dcrush = 175 |dmagic = 250 |drange = -10 |strbns = 0 |attbns = 0 }} Wallasalkis can be found throughout the Waterbirth Island Dungeon. They attack with powerful Magic and their projectile resembles Water Wave. Their magic attack can hit into the high 20s, so Protect from Magic is highly recommended when fighting them. They may start to run away from the attacking player, similar to giant rock crabs, after being damaged to below half health. A good spot to kill them is at the narrow pathway just before the barricades at the central room in sublevel 1. After they develop their tolerance toward a player he or she may kill as many as desired and use the narrow pathway and other nearby wall structures to trap themselves from moving out of the tolerance area. Wallasalkis drops include the raw materials required for skeletal armour. They also drop various runes, similar to most magical monsters. Training Wallasalki can be good experience for high level ranged training. They have high hitpoints and low ranged defence. If training, it is advised to bring prayer potions for Protect from Magic. If you are using prayer, try to find a good armour setup so that you have high melee attack bonus, and a high prayer bonus, but be especially careful of your health since large amounts of Wallasalkis will be attacking you at once. If using melee it is advised to use a two-handed slashing weapon such as a godsword. It should be noted that good xp rates are only obtained while they are aggressive. This is a great (and one of the few) ways to use a cannon for experience and to reduce its operating cost at the same time. Try to bring a friend to train with you, since you need a partner to open the gate (unless using a pet rock + rune thrownaxe). Two people training while splitting the drops will actually get you more money per hour than by yourself, and this is even more true when both players place a cannon at or near the same location. The best place to use a dwarf multicannon would be right after using the ladder to go down from level 1. There are only 3 Wallasalkis here, and they are usually not targeted. No other monsters will interrupt your training. Drops 100% |} Runes/Talisman |} Herbs/Seeds |} Other |}